


Apologies

by ClothesBeam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology from Drift wasn't something Trailbreaker had been expecting from a lonely night at Swerve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after doing something terrible to Teebs in another fic, so it's like 99% pointless friendship fluff.

Trailbreaker lay his head in his hands while he sat at the bar. None of the usual crowd was here due to a bad combination of shifts and recharge cycles, and now he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

He watched Drift sit down one stool away, keeping a polite distance without completely shutting him out. He placed his own cube of energon on the bar top. He waved at Swerve as he approached, a rag and a glass in his hands.

“This place isn’t BYO energon,” he grumbled, but not too loudly given the mech in front of him was third in command.

Drift smiled at him pleasantly and took a sip of his own drink before answering. “And whose engex do you think you’ve been selling since we took off?”

Swerve froze when he suddenly seemed to realise who owned the ship and most of its contents. “R-right, haha! Want anything? On the house?”

Trailbreaker guffawed into his own hand before making the effort to sit up properly.

“No, I don’t consume intoxicants of any kind these days. But settling Trailbreaker’s tab might just make us even?”

Trailbreaker made a sound of shock, ignoring the pained look on Swerve’s face. Most of his work over the last week had probably come from him alone. And he hadn’t exactly been a homebody since they’d taken off.

“All right, fine,” Swerve muttered at last and sidled off to fetch his ledger.

“You serious?” Trailbreaker leaned over to mutter quietly.

Drift’s composure finally fell a bit. “Well, actually, I figure I owe you one…”

Trailbreaker was definitely confused now. “Why?”

“Magnus came down on you like a pile of bricks for a misfiled report yesterday, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” That was why he was here for a drink even though none of his buddies were. He wasn’t exactly fond of being punished for something that wasn’t his fault. Especially when that something was so trivial.

“That was actually my fault,” he admitted. “I didn’t have time to deal with a lecture, so I foisted the blame on whoever had handed it in. I didn’t know he’d put you on welds duty for four hours straight though!” He took another sip of his drink. “I didn’t know the papers were _that_ important.”

But Trailbreaker found it difficult to stay angry when Drift had just saved him over 500 shanix. He laughed as Swerve returned with the books. “All right, apology accepted. But don’t you think you’re being a bit generous?”

Drift just shrugged as he leaned over to sign off on the tab being reduced to zero. “Well, it’s not costing me a thing. I have no use for engex,” he replied mildly.

Swerve glared at him before disappearing again. “Then why do you care that I’m selling it?” he muttered, not quite under his breath.

“But maybe, er, you shouldn’t go as hard from now on? Nice as the ship is, things do get pretty dangerous around here,” he suggested lightly, feeling other people’s struggles with addiction were none of his business.

“Yeah, maybe,” Trailbreaker mumbled, pushing the remainder of his drink away. He didn’t feel quite so bad about being wasteful when he remembered it was free. “I’ll see you around, Drift.”

“Take care of yourself,” he replied as Trailbreaker stood and walked past him.

With a final nod, he made his way back to his quarters. He had a shift tomorrow and therefore wanted to avoid a serious hangover. Another trip to Magnus’ office was _not_ something he needed this week.


End file.
